Friend IDs (Bonbon Cakery)/list
PLEASE add your ID to the TOP of the list! *138833644 Playing this game again, i know a lot about it and trying to beat it. *435480475 add me bc I need friends and Stan loona *934672529 just finished earth rescue contests. Add me for maxed cake �� *428784181* Add me please :3 16.2.20 *737068595 add me please. :) *230345979 add me pls *728307269 *336475742 challenging myself to complete this game! would love to have some friends on the way! *735260385 lfg *534099506 add me, empty friends list x *634008857 Please add me :) *433512361 NEED FRIENDS!Empty friend list.Play everyday.Won't quit this game. *333648362 Looking forward to making friends!By the way we can taste cakes each other~ *231853924 I 'm play 20 HourDay. Every active player *132291911 -need friends 1/15/2020 *431990135 *428748613 - I play everyday. I play AT LEAST 3 hours a day(46 hours of gameplay in 13 days!). Contests #1-#14 level 3s are done. Feel free to add me. * 131633538 add me!!!always online �� *729435976 - feel free to add me! got empty friend list :> *429337562 - i am groot *629470435 - Started over! Feel free to add (^: 26/12/2019 *428250352 - feel free to add me <3 *726874616 - 67 hours in so far, empty friends list. *626963397 - add me,i play everyday *427342240 new player add me! *125213058 - Add me up guys! I'm an everyday player. <3 *I really need you to try me! I might com in handy, who knows! I'm a bit of pro* ID: "324771572" Come with me, and you'll see some of my pro skills! Remember, I don't just lock everything else I don't own. I unlock them myself. So, if you really want someone that is a little bit of pros, I suggest you choose me! I'll suit the needs.... *Try Bonbon Cakery for Android and search for the ID "924987403" to find me. Daily player *321081394 add me! daily player! active 11-19-19 * Daily player, logged on 19 Nov 2019 :D *124595385 add me! I play daily! *623222359 add me! Daily user! (: *623,330,833 - Feel free to add me �� Active * 122 420 636 - i play everyday! i have ss cake. 11-06-19 *122,382,260 pls add me :) *721911608 I'm play 16 hours per day active gaming have SS in Menu 27/10/2019 *821433912 add me pls play every days sss recipe *921290012 to find me. *855767746 Add me! 14/11/2019 *518943255 Add me 13/10/2019 �� *320460063 Add me! Actively playing as of 12/10/2019 <3 *519390793 Playing every hour 2019/10/06 *719227487 playing everyday please add! :) *918830138 add me ! :) 03/10/2019 *719016701 add me please :) 03/10/19 *118934607 *514686132 Feel free to add me! Decent at the game :) 9/29/19 (As of October 6,2019,My friends list is currently full.) *317707548 feel free to add! New player <3 23/9/19 *710973020 add me! active everyday :DD - 21/9/19 *817447861 add me! Looking for good recipes and friends �� x 21/9/19 * 515756819 new player here kek < 11/9/19 ADD ME Try Bonbon Cakery for Android and search for the ID "836307663" ☺ PLEASE add your ID to the TOP of the list!